


Cortar de raíz

by CucharattiDeBiersack



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucharattiDeBiersack/pseuds/CucharattiDeBiersack
Summary: Es difícil andar caminando sin tiSaber que te buscas y no eres felizEs difícil mirar que ya no es lo mismo....
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Cortar de raíz

Durante la noche pueden suceder muchas cosas, sobre todo si te mantienes quedito y aguantas la respiración. Puedes escuchar a los grillos tocar su sinfonía nocturna entre el césped que crece a un costado de la carretera y que aún conserva algunas gotas de lluvia, también puedes percibir el aroma a café recién preparado y que aún gotea del filtro produciendo un pequeño “drip drip” apenas audible, pero sobre todo durante la noche puedes ser consciente de la soledad.

Leorio se ha familiarizado con todas estas cosas a lo largo de varias lunas, no puede evitar pensar en ello mientras alimenta al gato gordo y de pelaje amarillo que suele acompañarlo durante sus sesiones de estudio, la semana de exámenes está a la vuelta de la esquina y si quiere cumplir su sueño de volverse un gran doctor debe pasar aquellas evaluaciones.

El minino parece notar que divaga, al igual que en muchas ocasiones, por lo que produce un pequeño ronroneo antes de morder juguetonamente la mano de aquél que distraídamente ha dejado de acariciar su espalda. - ¡Auch! – da un pequeño respingo que lo hace perder el equilibrio al estar en cuclillas, sin embargo, logra estabilizarse y se levanta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche al animal. – bicho mañoso.

Su andar hacia el escritorio es algo cansado, le duele la espalda y lo único que le gustaría hacer en ese momento es dejarse caer en la cama, enrollarse entre las cobijas recién lavadas con ligeros toques de olor a lavanda y dormir, pero debe mantenerse en vela no solo por el tedioso temario que debe repasar una vez más. Leorio mira el reloj de pared y frunce el ceño al percatarse que han pasado de la media noche, un suspiro de derrota sale de sus labios y no puede evitar pensar en el enorme vacío que se ha apoderado de él en los últimos meses.

\- Kurapika ya debería estar en camino, quizás el tren lo ha dejado una vez más ¿o tú qué opinas, sunshine? – el gato se limita a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de regresar a su siesta que se ha visto interrumpida por un cuestionamiento estúpido. En el fondo, ambos saben que a Kurapika no lo ha dejado ningún tren. Ni en está ocasión, ni en todas las anteriores. 

Se deja caer en la silla con pesadez mientras repasa con la mirada las fotos instantáneas que se encuentran pegadas en el tablero de corcho donde suele colocar los pendientes semanales. Mientras lo hace, intenta pensar ¿en qué momento las cosas han ido de mal a peor? ¿acaso fue durante el verano? No, Kurapika ya actuaba extraño. ¿Durante el invierno? Imposible, habían visitado a Gon y Killua y no hubo nada fuera de lo común.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, la relación con Kurapika nunca había sido normal. El más joven siempre se había mostrado firme en cuanto a su objetivo para recuperar los ojos robados de su clan; cuando Kurapika se exaltaba y el odio se apoderaba de su cuerpecillo de pájaro herido, sus orbes adquirían un tono rojizo capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. En un principio, Leorio se sintió aterrado por eso, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en cómo aquellos ojitos se asemejaban a las rosas durante la primavera.

Cortejarlo no había sido fácil pues el rubio siempre parecía encontrar alguna respuesta ingeniosa a todos sus trucos de conquista dejándolo en el ridículo, pero si algo definía al joven Paladiknight era su carácter perseverante. Quizás ese fue su error, pedía amor a alguien que en más de una ocasión le dejó en claro la diferencia abismal entre los dos.  
Pika era un muchachillo culto, pacífico y prefería usar la diplomacia antes que irse a los golpes; en cambio Leorio era un necio que a la menor provocación desenvainaba su pequeño cuchillo dispuesto a dar pelea hasta que uno de los dos perdiera.

El sonido del cerrojo hace que Leorio abandone sus divagaciones y centre su atención en la veja puerta de roble. Esta se abre lentamente y cuando el espacio entre el marco y la superficie es lo suficientemente grande, Kurapika se desliza al interior del pequeño departamento que ambos comparten.

Le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, su cabello rubio se encuentra hecho un caos al igual que su traje y su corbata, se recarga en el umbral unos segundos antes de adentrarse más en la habitación, Leorio ya se ha levantado de un salto y se dirige a ayudarle dando grandes zancadas, menea la cabeza al verlo llegar en tan deplorable situación. – Kurapika, ¿qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué hueles a alcohol?

Miles de escenarios rondaban por la cabeza de Leorio a una gran velocidad al punto de provocarle una sensación de malestar, cada uno era peor al anterior; Kurapika se aferra a su camisa arrugada mientras logra estabilizarse de a poco. – Estoy bien, solo me pelee con unos tipos de camino para acá, también me arrojaron cerveza.

En otras circunstancias Leorio se hubiera tragado aquella explicación, se habría dado la vuelta y regresaría a su estudio, después pasarían aproximadamente unos veinte minutos antes de que Kurapika le llamara desde la cama, le pediría un masaje y Leorio, al igual que un perro que solo sabe lamer las heridas de su amo, se deslizaría a su lado para colmarlo de besos, caricias sinceras y palabras cubiertas de miel.

El abismo era gigante y los iba devorando cada vez más, Leorio se pregunta cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que no quede nada. El tufo a alcohol es ligero, pero se hace notar debido a la ausencia de perfume en la piel de Kurapika. – Si lo uso, será sencillo para mis enemigos identificarme. – había respondido cuando Gon le cuestionó su decisión en su última reunión.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón murmurando entre sueños alguna vieja canción del pueblo Kuruta, en realidad no esta tan ebrio solo está cansado y no tiene ganas de explicarle a Leorio lo que había estado haciendo. - ¿quieres una taza de café? Acabo de prepararlo y honestamente creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

\- Está bien, solo no le pongas leche.

\- Lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente. – Kurapika parece ignorar eso último, en realidad aquellas palabras no eran para él. Más bien, Leorio las había pronunciado en un intento de consolarse a sí mismo, negando una vez más lo que era evidente, que el abismo entre ambos seguía expandiéndose.

Sirve el líquido caliente en una pequeña taza y agrega un poco de miel para endulzarlo, cuando Kurapika da el primer sorbo un pequeño jadeo de satisfacción brota de su garganta, la calidez que emana lo hace olvidar por unos instantes el caos en el cual se ha metido debido a su búsqueda de venganza.

Venganza.

La palabra lo regresó al presente donde Leorio le daba la espalda y se concentraba en memorizar términos médicos y otras cosas, camina con la misma elegancia que solía utilizar el viejo gato gordo que ahora dormitaba en una esquina y rodea a su novio con sus brazos. 

\- Leorio, hazme compañía mientras concilio el sueño.

En un acto casi mecánico y sin protestar, el aludido se levanta de su silla y camina hacía el lecho mientras se deshace de su ropa con lentitud, sabe cómo acabara todo eso, así que lo mejor es darse prisa para finalizar pronto y regresar a meter la cabeza entre sus libros. Ya ni siquiera disfrutaba el sexo, en el pasado el simple hecho de sentir los labios de Kurapika en su oído era capaz de erizarle cada vello de la piel, pero ahora no es más que un vago recuerdo que lo reconforta cuando siente que va a derrumbarse en esa relación. 

Kurapika mueve las caderas con la gracia de una bailarina, boqueando mientras su cuerpo se estremece ante la llegada del orgasmo, entierra las uñas en la carne húmeda de su amante y se deja arrastrar por la enorme ola que supone llegar al clímax. Durante esas faenas Leorio recorría su pálida piel delineando con sus dedos los huesitos que sobresalían en su pecho y en su pelvis, al igual que repartía besos a lo largo de su cuello, siempre era cuidadoso en no dejar marcas. 

No estaba seguro del por qué, pero siempre que Kurapika regresaba de sus aventuras nocturnas le pedía retozar entre las sábanas hasta que ambos quedaban satisfechos, después se daban la espalda y caían dormidos. Hubo una época en la que charlaban sobre cosas sin sentido después de amarse, pero el abismo las desapareció también.

Al día siguiente se repite la misma rutina, Leorio asiste a la universidad durante las mañanas mientras que Kurapika se queda en casa durmiendo hasta tarde; el desayuno le espera en el microondas, tan solo debe calentarlo. Debido a la diferencia de horario en sus actividades se han visto orillados a aprovechar los pocos momentos en los que coinciden, pero últimamente ya no parece ser suficiente y sus interacciones se limitan a fornicar en un intento desesperado de sentirse bien y sanarse mutuamente con calor ajeno.

Cada día al despertar, Leorio se recordaba a sí mismo que se mantenía ahí por amor, sin embargo, la dinámica de su relación empezaba a cansarlo, vivía con la preocupación constante de que Kurapika no volviera a casa, inclusive llegó a pensar que era más probable que el desapareciera en la noche antes que su gato.

Tras una jornada agotadora decide volver a casa, no puede evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con el rubio sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras lee un pequeño poemario y bebe té.  
– Bienvenido Leorio, ¿vas a estudiar? – su voz denotaba un genuino interés, el pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ante el repentino cambio, ¿había deseado con la suficiente fuerza para que el universo se apiadara de él?

\- No, creo que hoy voy a descansar ¿quieres hacer algo?  
\- Podríamos acurrucarnos y platicar como antes. Ya sabes. – Kurapika no tuvo que repetir la oración, Leorio dejó caer el maletín donde solía llevar lo necesario y sin perder más tiempo sostuvo al más pequeño entre sus brazos. Se dijeron palabras dulces que dieron paso a caricias temerosas y finalmente se disfrutaron en la inmensidad de la cama. 

Al finalizar, ambos se acurrucaron como si los últimos meses jamás hubieran existido. La respiración de Kurapika era lenta y apenas perceptible, su tez era blanca como papel y de no ser por el pequeño ronquido que producía, Leorio podía jurar que había muerto. Parecía una especie de fae que debía tratarse con respeto y precaución, lo admiró unos segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos.

Durante la noche el gruñido del gato lo obligó a despertar, no hizo ningún movimiento brusco tan solo abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Kurapika tenía pies ligeros, cuando el entraba a una habitación era imposible percatarse de su presencia a menos que él se hiciera notar. Posiblemente había pisado al gato al intentar moverse en completa oscuridad, Sunshine corrió debajo del escritorio del joven doctor y desde su rincón siseó una vez más.

El seguro de la puerta principal hizo “click” indicando que Kurapika había abandonado el lugar, rápidamente Leorio se levantó de un brinco, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y corrió tras él. Era el colmo de la imprudencia, si Pika seguía actuando de esa forma tarde o temprano acabaría muerto.

No tuvo que caminar por mucho tiempo, pues a unas tres cuadras del departamento había un auto negro que, aparentemente, esperaba por el rubio. Kurapika abrió la puertezuela del copiloto y apenas se introdujo en el vehículo le plantó un enorme beso al conductor. Uno como aquellos que Leorio solía recibir de improviso y lo elevaba al éxtasis.

Contrario a lo que hubiera esperado de sí mismo, no armó un escándalo. Leorio simplemente dio media vuelta y camina de regreso al departamento que solían compartir, trata de recordar donde ha colocado aquel viejo veliz, regalo de un antiguo amante que conoció durante un otoño.

Empaca su ropa con esmero, los libros han ido a parar en algunas cajas que pidió regaladas en la tienda de la esquina y una vez que todo se encontraba guardado llamó a un taxi para poder llevar todo a algún hotel, ya vería donde se mudaría.

Como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en el pequeño departamento, el nombre de Kurapika aparece en la pantalla de su celular anunciando una llamada entrante, durante unos segundos duda si debe descolgar o no, pero es mejor dejar las cosas claras desde ese momento.

\- Leorio.  
\- Gracias por todos estos meses Pika, pero ya no puedo más. – suelta un suspiro pesado y se mantiene en la línea esperando lo que el otro va a decir, pero la respuesta nunca llega, lo suponía. – No vuelvas a llamarme.

Da por finalizada su llamada y exhala lentamente el aire que ha estado reteniendo, ni siquiera le ha dicho que el gato se va con él; siente que su corazón golpea con fuerza en su pecho y una sensación de nausea amenaza con tumbarlo. El viejo gato le mira desde su jaula, soltando maullidos como si tratara de consolarlo. – No te preocupes Sunshine, los gatos como yo siempre caen de pie.

Pasan las horas y cuando el sol empieza a salir por el horizonte Kurapika pone un pie en el departamento, justo como pensaba el ambiente ha cambiado a uno más sombrío. El pizarrón de corcho sigue intacto en la pared, al parecer Leorio ha decidido partir sin ningún rastro de él. Pika no puede evitar sonreír mientras repasa con la vista cada una de las instantáneas y en un repentino ataque de frustración las arranca una a una sin retirar los alfileres que las mantienen ahí y apenas las sostiene entre sus dedos las convierte en trocitos.

Cuando ha acabado se deja caer en el suelo, de ninguna manera se culpa por lo que ha sucedido entre él y el joven Paladiknight, más bien piensa que el único que se ha encargado de herir sus sentimientos es el mismo Leorio. Revoloteando a su alrededor en busca de una relación estable cuando ni siquiera Kurapika sabía si seguiría vivo al amanecer.

Se encarga de recoger los pedazos de fotografía que se han desparramado y se deja caer sobre el colchón, el cuerpo le duele debido a la noche anterior. Está harto de enredarse en aventuras nocturnas a cambio de información sobre los asesinos de su clan.

Cierra los ojos y exhala con fuerza, ya no va a pensar en Leorio. Simplemente pretenderá que nunca existió.


	2. Seguir adelante

Leorio abandona el pequeño departamento a mitad de la madrugada, la única opción que tiene en ese momento es buscar el motel más barato de la zona, podría conseguir el dinero necesario para costear un bonito cuarto en el centro debido a su posición como cazador, pero prefería usarlo en situaciones que realmente lo requirieran. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la pobreza, por lo que pasar una noche en una habitación de bajo costo no supone ningún problema.

Deja las maletas y el gato en el cuarto que le correspondía, toma un largo baño con la esperanza de arrancar los restos de Pika y al finalizar se enfunda en uno de sus trajes a medida. Durante el recorrido en taxi ha podido observar algunos restaurantes y pequeños pubs calle abajo, Leorio no estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de la madrugada encerrado llorando por una ruptura amorosa. Necesitaba distraerse y nada mejor que el alcohol y algunas chicas. – solteras, de preferencia. - para hacerlo.

Se despide del viejo gato que ahora reposa en uno de las almohadas de la cama y sale en busca de una nueva aventura nocturna. Sus zapatos producen un sonido ligero que logra distraerlo momentáneamente, pero la imagen de Kurapika besando de forma apasionada a aquél sujeto se repite en un tortuoso bucle en su mente sin intenciones de detenerse.   
No deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿hacía cuanto había estado sucediendo eso? Desde hace mucho, probablemente.

Apenas cruza la entrada se siente incómodo, intenta aparentar tranquilidad y avanza hacia el fondo del local tratando de ignorar la pesadez que se ha cernido sobre él. Del otro lado de la barra, un par de ojos ambarinos lo siguen con sigilo, Hisoka lo ha detectado apenas puso un pie en la acera y no tiene intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Deja abandonado sobre la barra el vaso de refresco que ha estado bebiendo y con agilidad se acerca a la mesa de Leorio, ni siquiera se molesta en pedir permiso antes de sentarse en la silla de enfrente, lo recorre discretamente de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Qué maravillosa coincidencia! Nunca imaginé verte de nuevo.  
\- ¿Hisoka! ¿qué quieres? – se ha llevado la mano a uno de sus bolsillos en busca de su navaja en caso de que sea necesaria, siempre que debía interactuar con el mago las alarmas de su cerebro se encendían.

\- Te vez algo decaído y eso es algo extraño. Sobre todo, en una persona con tu carácter. – un pequeño toque de desdén se desliza entre sus palabras con el propósito de picarlo, pero su pobre intento de fracasa estrepitosamente. Leorio ni siquiera ha prestado atención a sus palabras, y tampoco quiere discutir

Lo mira con desconfianza por detrás de sus gafas, probablemente se arrepentirá de su decisión, pero en este momento solo necesita soltar todo el cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones que empiezan a ahogarlo; su abuela solía decir que la mejor forma de superar algo era sacándolo lo más pronto posible.

Antes de que la segunda ronda de bebidas llegué a su mesa Leorio cuenta lo sucedido en las últimas horas, al pelirrojo no le queda otra más que escuchar todo lo que dice, más por morbo que por apoyo. La voz de Leorio se pierde por momentos entre el estruendo de la música y risas estridentes, pero su desconcierto y rabia se hacen presentes en la forma en que sus cejas se fruncen; divaga un poco de vez en cuando e Hisoka carraspea para que no se vaya por las ramas recibiendo un pequeño “Gracias” como respuesta. 

Aparentemente Paladiknight era el único que no se daba cuenta de que su romance estaba destinado al fracaso. Durante su discurso se había bebido el vaso completo y el mesero ya iba a entregarle el tercero de la noche.

\- Estoy seguro de que sabes mi opinión. – Hisoka se relame los labios y acto seguido le toma de la corbata jalándolo al frente. – necesitas distraerte. Posiblemente Kurapika se está devorando a ese hombre en ese momento. Déjalo ya. 

El pelirrojo tenía razón lo mejor era dejar de pensar en lo que había visto y seguir adelante. Con el paso de las horas, más vasos fueron llegando a su mesa, Leorio ya no estaba seguro de lo que decía, sentía la lengua entumida y los ojos somnolientos quedándose en silencio algunos momentos sin dejar de sonreír.

El mago resultó ser una buena compañía, hizo algunos trucos de barajas e incluso lo sacó a bailar, poco a poco Leorio se iba olvidando de su recelo inicial. Le costaba un poco seguirle el paso al pelirrojo, quien se desenvolvía con total naturalidad en la pista, en un arranque de valentía Paladiknight pega su cuerpo al suyo, acariciando con cuidado la curva de su cintura diminuta y manteniendo sus dedos ahí.

Hisoka sonríe con su característica coquetería y de improviso planta un beso sobre sus labios, su lengua juguetea dentro de su boca dejando el regusto de azucarado de la margarita sabor fresa que bebió antes de pararse a bailar e impregnando un poco de magia en el momento. Enreda sus dedos entre algunos mechones de su cabello oscuro y jadea despacito contra sus labios. – podemos quedarnos aquí o ir al motel.

Leorio sonríe ligeramente, aferra su agarre en la cintura y luego de asentir avanza dando traspiés hacia la salida mientras Hisoka le sigue de cerca, lo guía hasta el vehículo y emprenden rumbo al motel. Durante el trayecto Leorio no puede dejar de admirar el bonito perfil respingado de Hisoka, la forma en que sus labios forman una sonrisa burlona mientras canta alguna canción que suena en la radio y sobretodo el bonito maquillaje que se ha puesto en las mejillas y ahora está todo escurrido. 

Hisoka era directo y sus besos algo violentos, apenas cruzan la puerta ha decidido atacar su boca y sus manos se pasean por todo el pecho bronceado de su presa. Leorio se ve en una posición sumisa; quiere seguirle el ritmo, pero le resulta imposible debido al alcohol volviéndolo más torpe de lo normal. Coger con Hisoka era diferente, no había palabras amorosas o caricias lentas; todo era apasionado, agresivo y al final se había convertido en una lucha de poder.

Los encuentros entre ambos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, al punto de conocer en el otro hasta la más mínima cicatriz; se citaban en el pub, bebían y después conducían al motel donde se devoraban hasta caer rendidos, durante uno de esos encuentros casuales Hisoka decidió abrir la caja de Pandora.

Ambos miraban el techo de la habitación, el nombre de Kurapika ya no había brotado de los labios de Leorio lo cual suponía un alivio para él, poco a poco lo estaba dejando atrás y eso era lo que importaba. – Entonces, ¿Cómo empezaron a vivir juntos?


	3. Antes de huir

La relación entre Kurapika y Leorio brotó de manera espontánea durante el examen, al principio creían que era simple confusión debido al tiempo que pasaban juntos casi de forma obligatoria, pero conforme transcurrían los días aquellas dudas empezaban a disiparse.

Fue durante la prueba de Trick Tower cuando decidieron encarar por fin la situación mientras los demás dormían profundamente; Leorio se sentó a su lado y exhaló con pesadez, como si aquél rubio fuera a matarlo si se atrevía a interrumpir su lectura. Kurapika fingió desinterés al principio, intentando concentrarse lo mejor posible en el texto que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos, pero la intensa mirada de Leorio sobre él imposibilitaba esa tarea.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? 

\- Quiero hablar sobre nosotros. Lo que está sucediendo, ya sabes. – tragó saliva con fuerza provocando un pequeño ataque de tos en sí mismo al punto de ahogarse, logrando arrancar algunas risas en el más pequeño, a Leorio le pareció un sonido maravilloso que amaría escuchar más seguido.

\- ¿sobre nosotros? Está bien, ¿qué sucede entre nosotros? – los colores se le subieron al rostro, sabía hacia donde iba la conversación, pero no iba a dar el primer paso. A decir verdad, no quería distraerse de su objetivo principal. Leorio era un buen chico, pero a la larga se convertiría en un obstáculo.

\- Eres alguien inteligente, creo que sabes lo que sucede. –antes de continuar con su declaración de amor Paladiknight se armó de valor, estaba algo tenso y si al final estaba equivocado terminaría volviendo incomoda la convivencia durante el resto del examen. – me siento atraído a ti, Pika. Me pareces alguien maravilloso, realmente fascinante y bonito; me vuelvo loco cuando actúas tan serio y manejas la situación.

Debido a que todos dormían en ese momento debían mantener un volumen bajo, sumado a la velocidad con la que hablaba fue un poco difícil para Kurapika entender su mensaje; se tomó unos minutos para procesar lo que estaba escuchando, cuando al fin lo entendió cerró completamente el libro, estaba en shock. – Leorio, necesito pensarlo.

Durante el resto de la prueba no se volvió a tocar el tema, pero de vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas coquetas y sonrisas cómplices. Kurapika no quería decidir de forma apresurada, le gustaba la sensación de saberse querido, aunque en el fondo una voz le advertía de los peligros que podría traer una relación en ese momento, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿qué pasaría?

Las mismas incógnitas retumbaban en su cabeza hasta el último día de la prueba, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo logrado, sin embargo, su euforia se vino abajo al recordar aquel asunto pendiente. Leorio y Kurapika se sentaron bajó un árbol, ninguno parecía tener intenciones de iniciar la conversación y evitaban el tema con cualquier tema inútil, finalmente Kurapika decidió ir directo al grano.

\- Leorio, lo estuve pensando mucho. Eres un histérico, torpe, grosero y a veces actúas como un patán.

\- ¿Me has citado aquí solo para insultarme? – chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su banca dispuesto a irse, pero el rubio le sujetó por la manga dejando a la vista sus dientitos mientras sonreía divertido por su reacción. – No voy a retirar lo que dije porque es la verdad, pero también eres alguien muy dulce y cuidadoso con los que te rodean. Le di muchas vueltas y creo que podemos intentarlo.

El pelinegro no cabía en su asombro, dejó caer el viejo maletín lleno de medicinas que cargaba desde el principio y con el mismo cuidado que usaría para sostener una pieza de porcelana sostuvo el rostro de Kurapika entre sus manos, acariciando con cariño sus mejillas y perdiéndose un poco en el ligero tono rojizo que sus orbes habían adquirido. 

Al principio habían vivido al igual que los nómadas, viajando durante el día y durmiendo en hoteles a un costado de la carretera, no tenían un rumbo del todo establecido. Recolectaban pistas sobre los asesinos del clan Kurta y guiados por esos mismos indicios decidían moverse. Fue un año divertido para ambos, pero cuando la preocupación de Leorio por estudiar medicina y cumplir su sueño apareció, la relación comenzó a irse en picada.

Rentaron un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad, Paladiknight se dedicaría de lleno a sus estudios y haría algunos trabajos ocasionales; por otro lado, Kurapika seguiría cazando pistas, viajando de vez en cuando si era necesario. A ambos les parecía un buen plan.

Fue durante una tarde de verano cuando discutieron de forma acalorada por primera vez hasta llegar a los golpes, los ojos de Kurapika brillaban con una furia asesina mientras con ambas manos apretaba el cuello de Leorio, quien lejos de estar aterrado sintió como la sangre hervía en su interior. – Suéltame sucio bastardo. – vociferó mientras forcejeaba. Poco a poco el oxígeno comenzó a abandonar sus pulmones y justo cuando empezó a boquear desesperado Kurapika regresó en sí.

Miró aterrado la expresión adolorida de su pareja mientras le soltaba lentamente, sus dedos dejaron moretones en la piel de Leorio como si fuera un collar de violetas. – Lo siento mucho… no era mi intención. – Kurapika se encogió en sí mismo, asustado por su fuerza y la facilidad con la que pudo romperle el cuello a su pareja. Estaba seguro de que lo mandaría al cuerno.

Contrario a sus pensamientos Paladiknight se acercó a él susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras antes de que el más pequeño tuviera un ataque de ansiedad, lo tomó entre sus brazos de la misma forma en que se sostendría a un pequeño polluelo y lo mimó hasta que dejó de temblar. Repartía besos sobre su frente, su naricita respingada y sus labios finitos con sabor a menta. 

Kurapika se dejó guiar, aferrándose a los hombros de Leorio durante el coito y gimiendo despacito mientras las estocadas tocaban más profundo; este tipo de escenas se repitieron en más de una ocasión. Kurapika perdía el control y Leorio, lejos de explotar se dejaba caer a sus pies.

Era la víspera de navidad cuando empezaron las aventuras nocturnas de Kurapika; se hallaba recostado en la cama cubierto hasta la barbilla con las cobijas cuando sonó el timbre de su celular, odiaba aquél aparatejo, pero Leorio insistía en que lo necesitaba.

A regañadientes tomó la llamada, no le costaba nada decirle a la persona del otro lado que se había equivocado de número, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar a Hisoka. - ¿Estás ocupado? Tengo información que podría interesarte. – el tono de su voz era suave como terciopelo logrando que a Pika se le erizarán los vellos del cuerpo. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño donde se encerró a hablar quedito.

A esa llamada le siguieron otras, todas a altas horas de la madrugada. Hisoka lo citaba en ciertos lugares y una vez ahí le proporcionaba una lista de los posibles dueños de los ojos Kuruta, el único problema era que debía darles algo a cambio a todos esos hombres. 

Leorio actuaba como si no sospechara nada, todo iba con normalidad entre ambos, o eso querían pensar. Las caricias se volvieron un premio de consolación y las verdaderas ganas de disfrutarse se habían esfumado. Y como era de esperarse, las acciones de Kurapika lo hicieron caer por su propio peso. Quizás coincidirían en otra vida o en otro tiempo, pero hasta que eso sucediera lo mejor para ambos era cortar de raíz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Puedes encontrar más obras en mi perfil <3


End file.
